nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tumble
AC bonus :"For every 5 ranks in this skill (not including Dexterity bonus) the character's Armor Class is also improved by +1." Is this also affected by the armor check penalty? -- 151.203.196.176 *No its works off the base skill rank you have. If you have tumble of 40, and your Armor Check penalty is -10 (Character sheet would show 30). You still get +8 AC bonus. -- Pstarky 03:25, 29 Sep 2005 (PDT) Note about armor check penalty & feats I was thinking that the following sentence should be deleted: "However, these feats can still be useful if the character is suffering from a high armor check penalty (as this may reduce the tumble rank below a reasonable level to always succeed on the 15 DC test)." I would consider the armor check penalty to be something that prevents you from having the "high tumble skill" mentioned in the preceding paragrpah. But I didn't want to delete the sentence without seeing if others felt the same way, or if someone had a more concise way to state this caveat. --The Krit 09:02, 19 Nov 2005 (PST) *IMHO, it's not a big deal either way. It can't hurt to leave it, because it's specifically addressing a tip related to feats. -- Austicke 12:17, 19 Nov 2005 (PST) :*OK, but the phrasing still seems awkward to me. Maybe I can come up with a prettier way to say this. --The Krit 18:26, 23 Nov 2005 (PST) Lose tumble ac when flatfooted I would tend to disagree with this, I find it is only lost if your are immobilized or knocked down. When i get time i'll test it for certain. EpsilonZeta *Tested and i was incorrect you do lose tumble when ff! EpsilonZeta Tumble does not count towards dodge AC cap In my testing, I found that the AC synergy bonus from tumble does not count towards the dodge cap of 20 ac. For example: Pal 9 / Sorc 20 / Monk 7 Nymph Cloak +5 (+5 cha) Boots of Sun Soul +5 (+3 dex, +5 dodge) Greater Mask of Persuasion (+2 cha) Resting stats: 14 str / 17 dex / 10 con / 10 int / 12 wis / 38 cha Resting AC: 28 (10 + 3 dex + 8 tumble + 5 dodge + 1 monk + 1 wisdom = 28) Eagle's Splendor to boost cha up to 43 (+16 mod). Activating Divine Shield grants only 15 ac, to 43 (10 + 3 dex + 8 tumble + 20 dodge + 1 monk + 1 wisdom). I was confused about this previously from the wording, I will change it to be more clear. Protomech 19:23, 22 August 2006 (PDT) :I think the wording was still inaccurate. Is the latest version clear enough? --The Krit 06:38, 23 August 2006 (PDT) ::yes that's good :) Protomech 16:57, 23 August 2006 (PDT) Autofail Is this feat Autofail? By that, if you have over 14 ranks in tumble and roll a one during the check for an Attack of Opportunity, will an AoO occur? 01:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *Just to confirm, I have found out that a natural 1 will NOT automatically cause autofail. 02:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) *There is no autofail for any skill check. Autofail only applies to attack rolls and saving throws. --The Krit 21:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC)